


Sourwolf Aka Bones

by thegingersnaps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Everyone Is Alive, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Slash, Scientist Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:57:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3151502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegingersnaps/pseuds/thegingersnaps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Doctor Derek Hale wants to do is work in his lab and study bones. Unfortunately Agent Stiles Stilinski has other plans.<br/>Or the Bones AU no one asked for where Derek is Bones, Stiles is Booth an everyone else likes to meddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 Derek was still on the other side of the main lobby of the air port when he first heard the shouting.

 "Seriously does anyone even work here? Excuse me, I'm trying to figure out when the flight from Guatemala lands and your arrival board is broken. Hello?"

Without even pausing the blonde lifted up her shirt and flashed the guy behind the desk. Derek just grinned and walked toward the desk. 

"Tell me you at least tried asking politely first." Derek hide his laughter and tried to ask seriously

 "Oh my gosh, sweetie, there you are!" the blonde turned around and the next thing he knew his best friend launched herself at him and wrapped around him in a hug.

"Um, Erica, I need to be able to breath," Derek struggled to stay upright. Once he did retain his balance he reciprocated the gesture.

"I am so glad that your back. How was Guatemala? Was it horrible?" Erica untangled from him and looked up to study his face.

"I found Guatemala very satisfactory. I never had to flash my boobs at anyone to get any information. We uncovered a mass grave and I was able to help identify several sets of human remains. Where's Laura, I thought she was going to be picking me up?" Derek looked around the airport for his older sister but didn't see her anywhere.

"Oh, she lost the bet so I got to be the one to come and get you. She's waiting back at your apartment with a fresh baked meal." Erica took his hand and started leading him to the exit, deciding not to notice the sigh that came from Derek. They were both well aware that all Derek wanted to do was get back to the Jeffersonian and start working. Unfortunately for Derek he knew that even if he tried to argue he would still lose because Laura and Erica both have him wrapped around their little fingers. Before he could give a token argument he felt someone following them.

The second he felt a hand land on his shoulder he was prepared. He grabbed the unknown wrist and arm and flipped the person over his shoulder. The person landed hard on the ground in front of them and let out a gasp of surprise. Derek was vaguely aware of Erica yelling at everyone about the horrible security around this place as he heard the sound of guns being upholstered.

"Easy there son, no one is going to hurt you. We just need to check your bag, we got an anonymous that you might have brought something into this country illegally." A man behind one of the guns asked.

Without responding Derek helped the man he tossed up and went to open his bag. He sensed rather than saw everyone tense up as he bent down. He ignored them and continued to open up his bag and pull out what he had in there. He tossed it to the man he flipped.

"Boo" Derek said as the man gasped looking at the human skull he held in his hand.  
*************************************

"For the last time, my name is Doctor Derek Hale. I'm a forensic anthropologist who works at the Jeffersonian. I have spent the last three weeks in Guatemala identifying skeletons in a mass grave. This is of the victims I was working with," Derek tilled his head to indicate the skull that was sitting on the table in between him and the deputy, named Parrish.

"Isn't this a little out the the jurisdiction of the local police?" Derek asked, but the deputy was still not responding to him. Derek was growing increasingly frustrated at the man in front of him.

Just then the door to the opened to the interrogation room and in walked in yet another member of the D.C. police. Derek lowered his head in defeat, accepting that he wasn't going to get out of here in time to save Laura's dinner for him. He was probably in for a long lecture when he finally got out of there and managed to head home.

"Good afternoon Mr. Hale," the man nodded and reached across the table to shake his hand.

"It's Doctor actually," Derek corrected, but shook the man's hand all the same.

"Of course, forgive me."

"And you are?" Derek asked, letting the question hang in the air.

"Sheriff John Skilinski," at the man gave him a small smile.

"Skilinski? Oh, no." Derek groaned as the door opened. Derek refused to even turn to look.

"Miss me Sourwolf?"


	2. Chapter 2

"I can not believe that you did that," Derek huffed as Stiles lead him to his car.

"Oh, come on, didn't you miss me Sourwolf?" Stile gave him a grin as they got in the car.

"No, I didn't miss you. You just used your father, a respectable police officer, as a reason to detain me so that you could come in and recuse me. And don't call me Sourwolf." Derek would not say he grunted the words out, but he hadn't exactly had a reason to speak much in the last three weeks, at least not to anyone living still.

"Sourwolf is a prefect fit for you. You have those moody eyebrows and you always look like you could rip someone's throat out with your teeth," Stiles explained. Derek could tell that Stiles thought this was an accurate way to come to a solution and Derek was too tired to explain to him why both of those points would be invalid under any sort of scientific scrutiny.

"My teeth aren't nearly sharp enough to do any actual damage to someone's jugular," was all Derek said in response.

"Sourwolf stays," Stiles grinned

"Where are we going? My apartment was at the last left and the Jeffersonian is in the opposite direction." Derek decided to drop the nickname argument. He knew that if he wasn't home soon Laura would start to worry and for Laura when she gets worried she gets pissed. And that is not something Derek wants to be on the receiving end of. Again.

"Well actually, we have a case," Stiles muttered. Derek glanced over at him and saw something in his eyes. If he was a guessing man he would have said Stiles looked excited and anxious. Unfortunately Derek didn't understand human emotional all that well.

"A case? What does that mean? I don't work on cases. I especially don't work on cases after the last time that we worked together and you manged to insult me and my entire team about how we work, talk and think," Derek huffed.

"Come on Sourwolf, put the past behind you. The FBI needs your help. What can I do to convince you to help us?" Stiles asked.

Derek knew what he was saying, but the way he said it made Derek assume that there was something else that he meant. Unfortunately, Derek didn't know what it could be. Instead he thought about what it would take to get him back working with Stiles. Suddenly an idea hit him.

"I want full participation in the investigation, not just lab work. I want to go out into the field and know everything that the FBI knows. I also want my team in on the investigation. You don't get me without getting the Jeffersonian," Derek gave him the ultimatum.

"Agreed," Stiles said.

"Seriously? You're just agreeing to it like that?" Derek was to say the least, perplexed.

"Yeah, well, I kind of figured that would be your price. I already got the approval from my boss and your boss."

"Alright, then you have a deal. Do we need to shake on it? Isn't that what people do after they agree on something?" Derek asked.

"We'll save that for later. Right now we have a dead body to look at and I need you to tell me if it's murder or not."

***********************

"Alright Sourwolf, I'm begging you to not act all uppity and like a squint," Stiles said as they got out of the car and Derek put on his gloves.

"Squint? I don't know what that type of slang means," Derek look at Stiles in confusion.

"You know, squints. You lab types all squint your eyes when you look at something," Stiles explained and Derek felt insulted for some reason.

"Stiles, who do you have here?" A man in a suit asked as they approached the yellow tape.

"Scotty, my man, this here is Derek Hale." Stiles introduced.

As they got closer Derek got a better look at this "Scotty", who had an uneven jawline with could have been a result of genetic history.

"Derek Hale? The anthropologist? Man dude, I love your books. They are seriously cool," Scott praised.

"Thank you. I assume 'cool' is suppose to be a good thing."

"Derek!" Another voice called out. Derek turned to see his assistant, Issac Lahey.

"Issac, it's good to see you. I'm glad you could make come help. I will probably need your help in collecting evidence," Derek greeted.

"Oh god, another one," Stiles groaned.

"Who is that?" Scott asked in sort of quick soft voice.

"This is my assistant Issac. Issac, this is FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski and Scott," Derek introduced them. 

"Oh, um, hi. Nice to meet you," Scott surged forward to shake Issac's hand. Issac look momentarily taken back before recovering and taking Scott's hand.

"Gag, come on Sourwolf. Let's go take a look at the body before I puke at a crime scene." Stiles dragged Derek away from the other two and lead him to an area where more people were walking around taking pictures and putting down markers. 

"Why did you drag me away?" Derek asked curiously.

"Scott was giving your squint his puppy dog eyes." Stiles made it sound like that was a bad thing.

"Humans can't have the eyes of dogs." Derek corrected.

"It's an expression. It means that he's taken a fancy to your squint over there. And I'd rather not stick around to watch Scott try to flirt with someone who's IQ is three times his." Stiles laughed. 

"I can't argue with that logic, but if Scott and Issac both have a sexual attraction to each other I don't see why they can't explore those feelings." Derek said as he bent down to look at the bones in front of him. 

"So what do we have?" Stiles asked.

"Female, Caucasian, from the look of her molars she appears to be in her early twenties. I'll have a more exact age when I get her back to the lab." Derek moves the skull to take a look at the back. There was a lack of skin and muscle on the women, so Derek would assume that she had been eaten on by animals and decayed over time. 

"Can you see the cause of death?" Stiles asked, as he leaned over his shoulder. 

"Well I usually would like to wait till I'm positive and have all of the facts, but I'm going to say it was a gun shot to the head.I would estimate that she has been dead for six to eight months. Once again, I'll be able to get more data when we get," 

"Back to the lab, yeah I know. So murder?" Stiles jumped up.

"Yes, I would agree." Derek nodded his head and also stood up. 

"Alright, let's bag everything up and send it to the squints lab." Stiles announced, and clapped his hands.


	3. Chapter 3

_Well, that was eventful_  , Stiles thought to himself as he drove Derek to the Jeffersonian. 

He hadn't actually planned on roping in Derek's help for this case, but he heard that Derek was flying in today and then he had gotten the call about the body at the warehouse, and it seemed like fate. Not that he would ever say that to Derek because he'd go on a rampage about how fate wasn't a scientific term and couldn't be measured and would use highly confusing language that would take Stiles an hour to decipher. No, some things were just better left unsaid. 

But he was sure glad to have Derek on the case with him. Even if it did mean bring the squints into it and Derek in the field. That was a scary thought, having Derek interact with people who didn't have a Doctorate. 

"You don't have to come in with me," Derek huffed as they made their way into the lab where Derek worked. It was actually a pretty cool joint, unfortunately Stiles was not allowed to touch anything. It wasn't his fault that the beaker was in his way. Seriously, it had just magically appeared. That was his story at least and he was sticking to it.

"Oh come on, you know you want me here. I want to see you do your thing if you get to see me do mine." It took Stiles a second to let his  _brain-to-mouth_  filter catch up to him. When it did he could feel himself turned a nice shade of red. Luckily Derek was being Derek, which meant he was ignorant to the world around him.

"Ah, Agent Stilinski, nice to see you again. Is it true that you're bring us a body that isn't several hundred years old?" a voice called to him. He turned to see his goddess of beauty, which beautiful strawberry blonde hair. 

"Light of my life. How wonderful it is to see you again. I never get to see you anymore since you stopped coming by the Bureau to woo our lovely Allison," Stiles greeted his long time friend, Lydia.

"No, now I just woo her in bed. And it is not my fault that she decided that she wanted to put her degree in Medieval Weapons to good use, instead of being a underpaid and under-respected weapons handler." Lydia flipped back her hair and gave Stiles a wink. 

"But I miss you so. You and Allison need to come out to get drinks with me and Scott, and quite possibly help me build up his courage to ask one of you squints out." Stiles nudged her, with a broad smile. He was happy that Scott was interested in someone. As his best bro it was Stiles's duty to help and be a wing-man in every situation, even if he wanted to date someone who's IQ was probably 6 times higher than both of their's put together.

"Scott met Issac?" Lydia asked.

"And the puppy dog eyes came out in full force. And that stupid smile that helps him talk is way in and out of every situation. I swear if we hadn't been at a crime scene I might I just puked."

"Excuse me, I don't see how any of this is helpful to our case," Derek spoke up from where he was standing on the platform. 

"We're being friendly, Derek. Sometimes people like to enjoy each other's company and catch up on what has been going on in their life. And don't think I didn't hear that tone in your voice. I am still your superior and I would like some respect." Lydia said. For most people that would have come out as petty and harsh, but Lydia had managed it with a air of superiority and with a look that said "if you defy me I can crush your bones so that even you couldn't examine them". It was terrifying and if either of them played for the same team he would have probably been turned on. 

"Well well, and who do we have here?" A voice asked from behind him. Stiles whipped around to see Erica Reyes, Derek's best friend and coworker, walk up the steps to the examination area. 

"Catwomen, how's it been?" Stiles grinned. Stiles and Erica became fast friends the first and only time Stiles and Derek worked on an investigation together. They don't run in the same circles so they don't see each other often, plus Erica is forever loyal to Derek, but they've gone out for a drink a few times. 

"I should have known that you were the reason Derek got stopped at the airport. It had Stilinski written all over it." Erica grinned back. 

"Well I heard you gave a show of your own. Flashing airport workers, nice one." 

"Eh, you gotta do what you gotta do to get the job done. I bet you're just disappointed that you missed the show." She winked and then gave a wave as she walked back to her office. 

"We're about to start examining the remains if you'd like to come see." Derek said, standing right behind him, making Stiles jump a little in the air. 

"You would think that for a training agent, that'd you'd be more aware of your surroundings" Lydia laughed at him from her spot next to the examination table. 

Stiles stuck his tongue out at her, because he's mature, and made his way over to them.


End file.
